Completely Consumed
by Danni1989
Summary: Damon and Elena spend New Years Eve together after finally giving into their emotions. They talk and share new years resolutions before enjoying New Years Eve in front of a burning fire. ;) Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange.


Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange for chaechen (dreamspheres)'s prompt. I hope you enjoy it and sorry its so late. This one literally took on a mind of its own and turned into something that I was not expecting.

Prompt:Elena and Damon are spending New Year's Eve together. I would love to see a scene where they talk about their New Year's resolutions (which should somehow revolve around their relationship) and I would love to see an intense, emotional bonding. Doesn't matter where it takes place - at the boarding house, in the mountains or at the beach – wherever you want them to be. AU/AH or canon, smut or no smut – up to you. They can be in a relationship or still in the process of finding their way to each other.Bonus points for emotional confessions and/or sexual tension.

* * *

"So who are you spending New Years Eve with Elena?" Caroline asked while walking through the mall.

"Damon." Elena spoke with a dreamlike expression on her face.

" Oh right I forgot you and the dreamy, bad-ass, Salvatore brother finally gave in to your feelings and are officially a couple." Caroline recalled.

"Is that a tone of jealousy I hear in your voice Caroline Forbes?" Elena asked giggling.

"Not even a little bit, I am more than happy with Tyler."Caroline muttered defensively.

"I know, and I am happy now that Damon and I have our little understanding." Elena agreed.

"What exactly is entailed in this little understanding?" Caroline asked curiously.

"He's not going to see anyone else anymore and neither am I. It was complicated with that insane attraction we had for each other. He wanted me and I wanted him but we could never have each other because we were involved with someone else. It was time to just take the leap." Elena explained.

"Have you taken the leap yet Elena?" Caroline asked knowingly.

"If you're asking if we've slept together yet, then no. It's still new to us and we're not rushing it. Which is hard for Damon,

but he's surviving." Elena clarified.

"He's a vampire, I'm sure he's fully capable of withholding from sex for a little while." Caroline muttered dryly.

"He's doing well. He's respecting my wishes and not whining all day. But we're spending New Years Eve alone and I think I'm ready to give in to him." Elena spoke softly.

"Yeah? You don't think it's too soon, do you Lena?" Caroline asked concerned yet excited for her best friend. Her last relationship with Stefan didn't turn out so well, since Elena had been having feelings for Damon throughout much of that union. It didn't work out so well to have feelings for one man while dating his brother.

"No, I know we've only officially been together a couple weeks, but it feels like so much longer. I'm in love with him." Elena admitted.

"Wow, are you going to tell him that?" Caroline asked officially excited.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow night." Elena affirmed, as the two girls walked into Victoria's Secret.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elena rushed around the lake house trying to get everything ready before he got there. She was nervous but excited. Tonight was going to be the night she finally told Damon how she felt after three years, and the first time she would ever sleep with him. Sure, they had shared a bed every night over the past two weeks, but they hadn't went any further than just passionately making out; at her insistence. She wanted their first time to be special; memorable and tonight it would be. She put the bottle of champagne in the ice bucket and placed it on the coffee table in the living room. She lit up a fire in the hearth and put the grate back before returning to the kitchen to grab the appetizers she had purchased. She went the cutesy romantic route and bought chocolate covered strawberries along with some good old comfort food. She didn't want the night to be stinted and awkward, she wanted them to be comfortable. Elena quickly stuffed a few beers into the fridge, and poured potato chips into a bowl. Once she had everything sorted out she stepped back to appraise her handiwork. The setup looked funny considering that there was champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and potato chips sitting on the same table. When she heard the doorbell ring, she quickly smoothed out her hoodie and jeans combo and rushed to answer the door.

"Come on in." She whispered when she saw him standing on the front step.

"You look beautiful." He told her as he stepped across the threshold.

"No I don't, but thank you for saying it." She denied.

"Even in a pair of jeans and a sweater you are still the most beautiful woman on Earth." He assured, her pressing a kiss to

her forehead.

"Thank you. You Mr. Salvatore are quite the charmer." She noted as she took his jacket and placed it in the closet.

"You know it." He answered as he walked into the living room where the fire was lit and the lights dim.

"Is it too much?" She asked nervously, wringing her hands.

"It's perfect. The potato chips are a nice touch." He said of the one casual addition to their night.

"Don't tease me." She whispered.

"I'm not. I'm completely serious when I say Elena, this is perfect." He whispered, leaning in and pecking her lips.

"It's not cheesy and awkward?" She asked.

"It's perfect, how did you know that I like my champagne with potato chips?" He asked with a wide grin on his face. His comment brought a smile to her face and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"There is beer in the fridge smart ass." She told him.

"Ouch... you wound me." He feigned a stake to the heart. She shook her head and sank into the couch, he followed directly behind her and threw his arm around her.

"This is quite nice." Elena admitted after a couple moments of silence.

"Yeah it is... so what do you want to do?" He asked smirking at her.

"I kinda just want to sit here for a while. We can talk, get to know each other a bit before you decide to rip off my clothes." She hinted.

"Ah, you want to talk. I'm not very experienced with this." He noted.

"Sure you are, I rarely see you when you're not spewing something out." She teased.

"I meant about something real smart ass." He stated directing her term of endearment back to her.

"Well then, why don't you tell me something real?" She prompted tilting her face up to stare at him.

"I honestly never thought that this would happen for me." He decided on honesty.

"What?" She asked.

"This. Finding someone who wasn't Katherine. Who wanted to be with me without wanting my brother at the same time, or wanting to always be in control." He confessed.

"Well you did, now that you have what are you going to do with me?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I'm never going to let you go." He told her.

"Good, because I'm never letting go either." She alerted him. Damon smiled and pressed a kiss to her hair before lapsing back into a comfortable silence with her head on his shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you want some strawberries or chips or anything?" She asked later on after realizing she was being a terrible hostess.

"I'm fine right here." He assured her.

"How about champagne or beer?" She probed.

"I'm fine Elena, if I want something you'll be the first to know. Or I can get up and grab it myself." He told her.

"I'm sorry, its just it was me inviting you over, and every time you invite me over, you always wait on me hand and foot. I

wanted to do that for you." She mumbled.

"You don't have to do that for me. I do that because I am the boyfriend in this strange boyfriend/girlfriend scenario and because it was how I was raised... sort of. I want to dote on you, it's odd for me to let you dote on me." He explained to her.

"Okay." She gave in.

"So, did you make a New Years resolution?" He asked conversationally.

"Yes, did you?" She asked.

"I did, for the first time in a century." He admitted.

"So what did you resolve for the new year?" She asked hoping he'd tell her.

"You first." He prompted.

"Fine, I resolved that I would open my heart up to change. I would stop second guessing everything that we have and I would be open to watching it flourish. I don't want to be afraid of my feelings for you anymore." She confessed.

"You're only as scared of your feelings as I am of mine. It's completely natural to be wary of something so all consuming. I can say with complete honesty that no one has ever taken such a complete hold on my heart before Elena. Everything I do, I do with you in mind, you're in every thought I have and it has been that way almost since I met you." Damon confessed.

"I'm terrified of the depths of feelings I have for you. It's so much more intense than anything I have ever known. You completely consume me." Elena declared.

"It's only fair because you completely consumed me the moment we met." Damon whispered. Elena smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing in closer to him.

"I hope I can be good for you." She whispered so low that he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear.

"You already are good for me Elena." He assured her. She unwrapped her arms from around him and reached forward for a glass and some champagne.

"Do you want some?" She asked.

"Sure." He agreed. She quickly poured two flutes of champagne and handed on to him. "I never thought I'd see the day where Damon Salvatore is drinking champagne." Elena mentioned offhand.

"I usually don't drink champagne. I'm more of a blood and bourbon kind of guy." He told her as he took a sip.

"Do you want a beer?" She asked wanting to make sure he was comfortable.

"This is fine. My girl wants to drink champagne with me, then I am hard pressed to argue with her." He told her taking another sip of the bubbly drink.

"Okay." She said nodding. She cuddled up closer to him and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"What was that for?" He asked curiously.

"You're here, and you're making this perfect. I think it's your turn to share your New Year's resolution." She pointed out.

"Okay, here goes nothing. I want to become a man that is deserving of being with you." He admitted looking anywhere other than at her.

"Damon..." She started before he cut her off.

"Don't say that I already am that man, Elena because I'm not. I have a long ways to go before I can rightfully say that I deserve you." He argued.

"But you do deserve me Damon. You have become the kind of man that would give anything and everything to save me, and you have. You have put your own life on the line to make sure I'm alive and well. If there is either of us who is undeserving then it's me." She told him dropping her gaze.

"Elena, how can you say that? You have saved me from myself and others more times than you can probably even begin to understand. You saved me from an eternity of loving Katherine, you saved me from an eternity of hating my brother." He listed.

"You have saved me too Damon. While Stefan physically saved me the night that my parents died, it was you who returned me to the girl I used to be. You made me realize that I can live again regardless of what I went through. Stefan helped me through it and during that he made me into a person that I didn't recognize, but you fixed me. You took that shattered and broken me and made her into this woman who is falling so madly in love with you." She whispered not realizing what she said until his eyes popped open and his mouth dropped.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"I meant it Damon, I am falling madly in love with you."She told him the sincerity clear in her gaze.

"God..." He said unsure of how to respond without sounding more like a sappy teenager in love than he already did.

"I didn't mean to say it like that Damon, I had planned on saying it far more eloquently but sometimes things don't go as planned. I love you Damon Salvatore, and I don't expect you to say it back, I just need you to know. You are loved and you are cherished... by me. And you always will be." She told him, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Elena... Fuck I love you too. It may not have been eloquent or beautiful like yours but it's how I feel. I fell for you the moment I met you, once I realized that you weren't anything like the bitch Katherine. But you started dating Stefan and I hated that he yet again had something that I wanted, and I automatically assumed you were like Katherine. But then I got to know you and I fell even harder. You have me completely wrapped around your little finger Elena. I'm yours." He told her caressing her cheek.

"I love you Damon." She whispered before closing the distance between them and kissing him with everything she had. To his credit he never tried to deepen the kiss. He tangled his hands in her hair and kissed her, his lips soft against hers.

"I want you so bad... but I will wait until you're ready." He sighed when they broke the kiss and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm ready Damon. I want you." She whispered. His gaze locked on hers and his eyes questioned her.

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to ruin it between them if he gave her what she wanted.

"I'm more sure about this than I ever have been. I want to be with you." She whispered, cupping his cheek in her hands. He picked her up and kissed her.

"Where do you want me to take you?" He asked ready to carry her wherever she wanted to go.

"I want to do this in front of the fire. I'm in a really sentimental mood and I need the romance of making love in front of the fire." She told him. He smiled a genuine smile at her and lifted her up, carrying her over to the carpet in front of the fire and laying her down. He followed her down and braced his weight on his forearms.

"This is going to be good right?" She asked nervous again.

"This is going to be perfect." He assured her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hovered over her, while she ran her hands down his back and kissed him passionately. She opened her mouth to welcome his tongue and he ground his lower body into hers reflexively. She ran her hands around her his chest and started working at the buttons on his shirt and pushing the fabric over his shoulders.

"You're glorious." She whispered once his shirt was on the floor.

"It's not the first time you've seen me shirtless." He laughed.

"I know but every time is like the first time with you. It's the same as when you kiss me." She whispered.

"For me as well." He spoke as he slowly bunched her sweater up and pushed it over her head. Under the sweater she wore a flimsy tank top and he wanted nothing more than to dispose of that immediately.

"Please, take it off." She begged,he wondered if she could read his mind. He gave her what she so clearly wanted and pulled the tank top off of her leaving her in a lacy pink bra.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, pressing small kisses down her chest and down the valley of her breasts.

"Please." She pleaded, as she ground up into him needing the friction.

"Are you completely sure about this Elena? If you change your mind tell me now before I can't stop." He warned her.

"I'm not changing my mind." She told him. He nodded and flicked open his belt and undid the button on his jeans. He stood up long enough to push the offending denim to the floor leaving him completely bare for her viewing pleasure.

"You're so much bigger than Stefan." Elena said almost embarrassed. He laughed, immediately lightening the mood.

"Thank you for the amazing compliment." He told her rejoining her on the floor. He placed his hand flat on her belly and she covered his with hers. She picked his hand up and placed it on the button of her jeans.

"Please." She pleaded. When she begged like that he had no choice but to give her what she wanted. He popped the button and slid down the zipper, sliding the denim down her shapely legs. Elena in light pink lingerie was definitely a sight to behold and Damon was speechless for a moment.

"You're beautiful." He spoke when he found his ability to speak. Feeling self-conscious with the way he was staring at her, she pulling him down on top of her, breaking the intense eye contact. She pulled her knees up on either side of him giving him more room to move, his length pressed up against her through the fabric of her panties.

"I need you." She murmured, aware of how close to actually begging him she was. He sat up on his knees and hooked his thumbs in the sides of her panties; seeing her nod he pulled the lace down her body before covering her body with his again. She took his hands in hers as he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sunk inside. She panted for a moment at being so intimately joined with him. He took their joined hands and laid them on the pillow next to her head. He slowly started moving, pulling away from her before sliding back inside her heat. His movements were deliberately slow wanting their first time together to be all about love. She clutched his hands tighter as he invoked feelings she had never felt inside her. Her body was completely malleable under his, he worked her to a fever pitch until she was begging for orgasm.

"I'm so close... please." She begged raising her hips to meet him on every downstroke.

"I've got you Elena, you can let go now." He told her. Hearing his words made her climax hard and he followed behind her. She clutched him tightly towards her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm.

"I've got you. I've got you." He assured her as he rode out his climax. When the waves dissipated, she took a deep breath.

"That was so incredible." She told him flashing him a brilliant smile.

"I always knew it would be." He agreed with her.

"Then why didn't you make me do this before?" She asked taking their still joined hands and kissing the back of his.

"It had to be on your time Elena, I didn't want to push you into this. It was so good, especially being on your terms." He told her.

"I guess it was pretty special that it happened for the first time after you told me you loved me." She agreed.

"Elena it doesn't get anymore special than what this was. For the first time in 170 years someone told me they loved me. I haven't heard those words since I was a child and my mother was still alive. Tonight was easily the best night of my life." He whispered.

"I'm glad, it was easily the best night of my life too." She told him.

"Tonight not only did I get to make love to the girl, but the girl told me she loved me. That ranks tonight up as the best New Years Eve ever." He grinned.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"How about we just lay here until next year." He suggested.

"That sounds perfect." She said reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. She snuggled back down into his embrace after he reached over to the couch to grab a throw blanket that was sitting there. He draped the blanket over them and held her close.

"Do you want to watch the ball drop in New York?" He asked reaching for the TV remote on the table behind him.

"Sure, will you kiss me when the new year hits?" She asked.

"Of course, like I would ever miss an opportunity to kiss you." He scoffed. She smiled and he flipped the TV on as they watched the countdown start on the TV.

9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. "HAPPY NEW YEAR," the large crowd in Times Square shouted into the night.

"Happy New Year baby." Damon whispered leaning over her.

"Happy New Year Damon." Elena whispered before he closed the distance between them and kissed her to welcome in the new year.


End file.
